


Tired

by orphan_account



Series: Caffiene & Nicotine [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash had always had a hard time falling asleep. He seemed to just toss and turn all night, occasionally looking at his alarm clock to see that another hour had passed. If he was lucky, Tucker would still be awake, playing a game on his phone across the room, and they could talk. Tonight was not one of those nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Wash had always had a hard time falling asleep. He seemed to just toss and turn all night, occasionally looking at his alarm clock to see that another hour had passed. If he was lucky, Tucker would still be awake, playing a game on his phone across the room, and they could talk. Tonight was not one of those nights.

Wash glared at the ceiling he couldn't really see in the pitch darkness. This was ridiculous. He had class in the morning. He needed to sleep.

Tucker mumbled in his sleep in his bed on the opposite wall from Wash's. Tucker seemed to have such an easy time when it came to sleeping. He could fall asleep just about anywhere at any time. Wash envied him for that.

The clock beside his bed read 1:49 AM. Last he checked, it was just past ten. He let out an aggrivated groan, not caring if Tucker woke up at this point. At least then he would have someone to talk to. But instead, he was stuck sitting in silence, hoping for sleep to come. He was so tired.

At home, his cats always helped him fall asleep. But they were with his grandparents. He'd tried to sneak them into his dorm room before, but it didn't work out. Never again would he bring them to a place full of drunk teenagers.

Wash rolled onto his side, fumbling for his phone on his bedside table. He'd just play some dumb game until he had to get up. It wouldn't be the first time.  
Until he realized he hadn't actually charged it.

"God damn it," he huffed. He couldn't even be bothered to plug it in now. He was too irritated.

"Wash?"

And now he'd woken Tucker up. Fantastic.

"Yeah?" he muttered. This really sucked.

Tucker was silent for a moment. Wash was starting to think he'd fallen back asleep, when he asked, "Can't sleep?"

"What do you think?"

Tucker didn't respond. There was a brief shuffling, and then the floor creaking. Then Wash felt the mattress beside him shifting, and one arm draping over his waist. Tucker nuzzled his face into Wash's neck, and settled in.

"Tucker?" Wash murmured. "What are you-"

"Good night, Wash."

Miraculously, he actually managed to fall asleep a few short minutes later, with Tucker snoring softly beside him.


End file.
